El Tigre I
El Tigre I, or referred to as Mighty El Tigre by his successor, is the original El Tigre and the eldest Rivera to have ever lived. He is the father of Dark Leopard and Manny's great-great-great-great-great grandfather. He is similar to Manny likewise could not decide whether to be a hero or a villain. The indecision drove him insane, causing him to develop a split personality between his hero and villain side. He possesses the same powers as Manny, as well as a few new ones, such as a super powerful roar and the ability to extend his claws to extreme lengths. Appearance He looked like an older version of Manny however, his El Tigre attire somewhat differs from that of Manny's own super hero/villain persona, as he has a red scarf as well as having a torn, old cape of sorts. He is tall and muscular, as well as sporting tattoos like blue stripes on his arms. When he opens his mouth, a pair of tiger-like fangs in his upper jaw can be seen. Powers *'Super speed, strength, agility and stamina' *'Grappling Claws:' Standard El Tigre powers. *'Overdrive Tiger Roar: '''Having wielded his El Tigre powers for much longer than Manny, he is capable of emitting a stronger, louder tiger roar that comes in the form of a destructive shockwave of energy. *'Extendable Claws: The Original El Tigre can extend his claws to large lengths (almost three times than normal) without any effort. *Ancient Tiger Spirit: 'The Original El Tigre is capable of summoning the pinacle of the power contained within his mystical belt buckle, unleashing a powerful blast of green energy in the shape of a tiger around him. Personality El Tigre I because of his crazy condition shifts between being a good-natured guy to a maniacal laughing evil person. But he also can manage to have a normal personality to help his descendants during the episode The Grave Escape. Pre-Series He was presumably in a very similar situation Manny was in his time. It is unknown if his family, friends, or enemies were anything similar to Manny's life. But the decision to be either good or evil made him crazy. He apparently remained crazy even after his death. Series The Grave Escape Relationships Family Manny Rivera Manny seems to be the one person that the original El Tigre relates with the most, as both share the same powers, superpowered alter-ego and irresolution towards choosing between good and evil. While he acted with hostility towards the boy at first, he quickly softened -clearly displaying his sudden personality shifts- and even showed him some extra El Tigre powers. El Tigre I had helped summon and control the Ancient Tiger Spirit. Before parting ways, El Tigre I gives him some encouraging words on his future after he is unsure of his path. The Other Riveras Aside from Manny, El Tigre I doesn't appear to get along with the rest of the Riveras -or the rest of the inhabitants of the Land of the Dead for that matter- as he dwells in a secluded and precarious shack away from the main town. As mentioned by Golden Leon, they probably all consider him as nothing more than ''"''babbling fool".'' In Miracle City however, Rodolfo Rivera and Granpapi Rivera hold him in high regard, since they place a framed picture of him every the Day of the Dead. After the episode The Grave Escape, the late Riveras managed to overcome their differences and returned together to the Land of the Dead. category:characters category:males Category:Rivera Family Category:Rivera Superheroes Category:Rivera Supervillains Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Alter egos Category:Fathers